


Bad Karma in this Monochrome City

by Cielsrighteye



Series: Lonely Souls [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, London, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielsrighteye/pseuds/Cielsrighteye
Summary: London was soaked, and so was Sebastian.He assumed it was bad karma, that he must have done something wrong. He laughed at the thought and continued on, desperately wishing that he could speed up just a bit more so that he could reach the bus stop quicker.





	Bad Karma in this Monochrome City

Loud rain dangerously hit the pavements and shattered the freezing bullets on the road. Many faceless people wandered, their umbrellas being the only source of colour in the otherwise monochrome city.

London was soaked, and so was Sebastian.

Rushing through the crowded streets, the man almost dropped the sheets he was protecting desperately with his long back, sheltering them from the destructive pellets that the heavens had decided to throw onto him.

He assumed it was bad karma, that he must have done something wrong. He laughed at the thought and continued on, desperately wishing that he could speed up just a bit more so that he could reach the bus stop quicker.

Cars could be heard whizzing past along with the loud thuds of wet shoes on the wet floor. Traffic lights wailed when they glowed green, sending away the happiness in this monochrome city...

The tall black pole came into sight and Sebastian sighed, recognising the familiar structure.

The man made his way to the bus stop and once he reached the well-known post, he shivered. Lean frame still covering his precious papers, he thought about how he should have listened to his co-workers, how he should have packed his sheets away or borrowed someone else's bag or just left them at work.

Bad karma in this monochrome city.

The man shivered again as the rain began to fall even quicker and he felt the urge to just run and find shelter, but he couldn't, he promised his sister he would be home for her birthday, as always.

Suddenly, the cold drops couldn't be felt impaling him and instead, a freezing dart tricked down the back of his neck, making him squirm.

He looked up slightly to see a black umbrella covering his raven locks of hair. He uncurled himself to see someone standing next to him.

Another man, seemingly younger, with a very feminine frame, he was beautiful, that much Sebastian could already tell. He had slate grey locks that hadn't even been touched by rain, deep blue eyes accompanied them, looking as if they could see right into Sebastian's soul. His cheeks and nose were slightly red, due to the cold and maybe the embarrassment of the situation.

The thing that caught Sebastian's eye the most though, was his smile. It was like an angel had fallen and landed in London, it spoke of innocence and proudness as if he had experienced many things yet never seen anything. Like he was older and younger than Sebastian. It could melt anyone's heart and capture them as well.

Sebastian swallowed and smiled back. "Thank you."

"No problem, you look like you need this more than me, take it." The male spoke with dignity and sweetness, he was the purest oxymoron that Sebastian had seen, a simple contradiction that made no sense and complete sense at the same time.

"I can't," Sebastian said quickly, jolting slightly away from the umbrella.

"You can, And you will." The male said sternly but with that adorable smile still planted on his face.

He then passed the handle off to Sebastian forcefully. Shivers were sent up Sebastian's spine when their hands grazed each other. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"One hundred per cent."

The male stepped out of the umbrella and Sebastian immediately felt awful, "why don't you stand under here as well? I don't see the point in you getting wet because of me."

The mystery male laughed, "that sounds awfully rude, you know."

Sebastian laughed back, "sorry, I didn't mean that." He shuffled slightly closer and the male didn't argue when he was almost pulled under the umbrella.

"You're so big I'm surprised that we can both fit."

"I'm not that big, you're just incredibly small." Sebastian chuckled "you look too young to be talking to someone as old as me."

"I'm 23 thank you very much." The male pouted. "Although that may be true considering you look about 46."

"I'm 24 actually," Sebastian smirked and the other looked up at him, their eyes locked and Sebastian immediately got caught in the dark blue pools. "Sebastian." He said politely and held up his hand.

The other looked at it and then back up to Sebastian's red eyes. "Ciel." He said sweetly, that pretty smile plastered on his face. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Sebastian sincerely agreed.

The rain continued to beat down on the city and Sebastian began to wonder whether he had truly had bad karma since he didn't feel that he deserved to meet this perfect specimen.

An obnoxiously red bus pulled up and Ciel looked at Sebastian regretfully, "this is my bus." He said quietly.

"What a shame, well, here's your umbrella."

"What umbrella? I don't see any umbrella." Ciel said with a smirk. He darted away when Sebastian tried to hand him the item in question. "Keep it. You definitely need it more than I do." 

Sebastian didn't argue, he wanted Ciel to get on the bus as soon as possible. "Thank you, Ciel, I hope I can see you again someday."

"So do I, Sebastian. Don't get those papers wet." He smiled and hopped onto the bus.

The city didn't seem as monochrome any more...

•••

A crackle of thunder sounded overhead as the heavens poured out. Sebastian shivered from the bone-chilling noise, feeling glad that he had some cover. The fact that the umbrella could cause him to be electrocuted only made Sebastian feel excited, the danger making him squirm.

People wandered with an array of different coloured umbrellas and raincoats, but not Sebastian, he was proudly holding his old black umbrella. The one he had received 3 years prior. He had looked after it and in return, it had looked after him. Especially in a city like London, the device was needed.

Standing by the bus stop, Sebastian watched people walk by, not paying attention to who or why.

Someone came and stood close to the man and he noticed that they wore no coat and held no umbrella. Sighing, he went to check they were okay, their head was hung low and their dark hair was dripping with water.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked politely, the male looked up and Sebastian's eyes widened, "Ciel?"

The upset looking man furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh, you're that Sebastian guy, right?"

"It is you! That's amazing!" Sebastian said cheerfully and walked closer, he was surprised when the male stepped backwards, long bangs moved out of his face slightly and Sebastian grew concerned, "an eyepatch?" He couldn't remember the male having it a few years prior.

"Congratulations, You spotted the bitch, want a prize?" The male said plainly and hunched his shoulders further.

Sebastian was confused. This wasn't the same Ciel that he had met in the pouring ran three years ago. This Ciel had one eye and no smile. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just jolly." The male spat, upon seeing Sebastian's face drop he sighed, "look, I'm sorry... I'm just not in the mood at the moment."

Sebastian thought for a moment. He had been thinking about this man for a while, a little longer than a while so another moment meant nothing. In truth, every now and then Sebastian would take the bus, in hopes that he'd see Ciel again. He regretted not asking for the male's number back then, or even...

"Would you like to grab a coffee?"

Ciel looked up, "a coffee? Why? We hardly know each other."

"I know." Sebastian breathed and looked at the floor, "I just thought it might make you feel better. Sorry, that was stupid of me."

"No," Ciel said firmly and Sebastian looked up again. "It's nothing to apologise for... I'm just... I'm... oh Fuck it, let's go."

"Really?" Sebastian said, disbelief written on his face.

"Yeah, I need to forget about everything for a while."

"I-I can do that." Sebastian said surely, "just, come under the umbrella."

Ciel looked at it and his eyebrows rose, "that's... my umbrella..."

Sebastian blushed slightly, "Oh Yeah, I... er I just decided."

"That's adorable," Ciel whispered and walked under the cover.

•••

"No! no! Stop!" Ciel laughed and pushed his boyfriend on his chest, "you're gonna make us fall into a puddle."

"That's the point." Sebastian chuckled and picked Ciel up with little effort.

"Hey!" Ciel yelped, "put me down you giant, I'm going to let go of the umbrella."

The black umbrella was accidentally dropped and it sailed to the floor. The object was forgotten in favour of Ciel's boyfriend's lips.

A soul-searching kiss was charged between the two, one that they both enjoyed greatly, the gentle motions that were displayed to each other, the love being projected, being felt.

Sebastian pulled back, "I thought I told you that you couldn't have the chocolate cake."

"I didn't," Ciel said, feigning innocence.

"I could taste it." Sebastian laughed.

"Are you sure?" Ciel said invitingly. "You might want to check that over again."

He giggled as their lips connected again, Sebastian making sure to taste every part of his boyfriend's mouth, groaning at the pureness Ciel possessed. They pulled back reluctantly and Sebastian looked lovingly into Ciel's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ciel said sweetly.

Ciel was put down gently and the extremely well-used umbrella was picked up again. Bullets of rain started hitting the top, making a loud symphony of hoarse sounds. Ciel wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist and began walking alongside the man.

They both reached the bus stop and rolled their eyes when they saw some people without anything to cover their heads.

Two people, in particular, caught Ciel's eye. Both were women, they looked around the same age. One was on her phone, a smile on her face while the other was looking intently at her. Ciel's face lit up and he pulled Sebastian's head down and whispered in his ear.

The elder pulled back, mind racing. Ciel wanted to give away his umbrella. Their umbrella. The very object that began their relationship and the thing that he had cherished for six long years. 

The more Sebastian thought, the more he didn't want to give away the object, why? So some random people could have it? So that it would probably get thrown away as soon as the time arose.

All it took, however, for Sebastian's mind to be changed was the look on Ciel's face. The same smile from that day, the one that caught his heart straight away. And at that moment he realised that he didn't need an object like an umbrella to remember his relationship, he had Ciel. He had the true object that began their relationship. Ciel had, after all, given Sebastian the umbrella.

Sebastian nodded slowly, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Thank you," Ciel whispered and Sebastian handed the younger the black umbrella. Ciel then walked up to the staring woman. "Hey."

"Oh, Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Here. Have this umbrella. I'm sure that you could use this... or... you could give this to someone special." He smiled and Sebastian looked on, feeling a whole bundle of emotions take their toll on him. Ciel pointed his gaze to the other preoccupied woman and the one he was talking to blushed.

"T-thank you." She said quietly and smiled as she was handed the black umbrella.

Ciel slipped back over to Sebastian, the elder took his coat off and held it above them, to give them some sort of shelter from the rain. "I'll never understand you." Sebastian laughed.

"She wants to have a reason to speak to that woman, I'm helping her." Ciel shrugged and leant in closer to his boyfriend. "I know from experience that it works." Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a cheeky smile planted on his face.

Sebastian's heart fluttered, "you're too adorable." Ciel huffed at the remark but snuggled into Sebastian's chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

Looking back on it, Sebastian realised that karma wasn't real. Miracles, however, were. He had living proof, in his arms.

After six years of walking in the rain, he had found his own shield, and he himself became something for Ciel to protect himself with. Sebastian had been searching for too long, without realising that his gift would come at a simple bus stop.

Because in this monochrome city, everyone needed an umbrella...


End file.
